


Angel On Earth

by MaskedMeme (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Steven Universe (Cartoon), crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Brian Is A Dick, But He'll Get Better, Danny Still Loves The Last Unicorn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Im Bad At Tagging Things, Kevin Is Still Adorable, No Smut, Vidja Gaems, Yeahhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelite Has Escaped From Homeworld, With A Troubled Past, Who Will Be There To Help Her?<br/>----<br/>Credit For The Crystal Grumps AU Goes To: Alligator-Jigglin-Fever And Crystal-Grumps On Tumblr.<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel On Earth

It Was 3 AM On A Windy Night, Danny And Arin Were Playing The Game Zelda, The Wind Blew Harshly Against The Windows, Which Made Danny Shiver From Cold, And From Fear. Not Paying Attention To The Video Game, Danny Got A Game Over And Was Sent Back To His Last Checkpoint.

"Dammit!" Danny Yelled, Which Caused Arin To Let Out A "Shh!"

"Dude, The Others Might Wake Up, Calm The Fuck Down." Arin Whispered.

Danny Was Going To Shout More Curses When A Large Sound Of Explosion Rang Out Into The House, Arin Screamed And Jumped Behind The Couch. The Gem Peeked Out And Walked To The Front Of The House, Only To See A Small Sphere Shaped Ship In The Ocean. Arin Heard A Scream Of Pain And Quickly Ran Out, Danny Trailing Behind.

"What The Fuck? Those Look Like.. Ships From Homeworld!" Danny Yelled. Arin Shushed Him, And Walked Closer To The Ship, Inside The Wreckage Seemed To Be A.. Human Girl? Arin Rushed To Save Her, And When He Got A Good Look At Her, He Gasped In Surprise.

The Girl Had Snow White Hair, Which Was Weird For Humans, When He Looked At Her Clothes, He Found A Severely Cracked Gem Near Her Throat. Arin Quickly Picked Her Up And Carried Her To Shore.   
"Why The Fuck Did You Not Help?" He Asked Angrily.  
"Sharks." Was His Only Answer, Arin Sighed And Ran Towards The House.

When Inside, He Placed Her Gently On The Couch And Sat Beside Her.   
"Do You Think You Can Heal Her?"  
"The Cracks Are Too Severe, I Wont Be Able To Help A lot." Danny Answered And Looked Down At The Girl, Who Stirred And Woke Up, Vision Blurry From The Crash. Danny And Arin Gasped, Instead Of Regular Eyes, One Was A Light Blue And The Right Eye Was Lavender. Without Thought, The Girl Moved Her Hand Toward Her Chest And It Surrounded In A White Glow, Most Of The Cracks Disappeared.  
"Wow.." Was The Only Words They Had To Say, Before The Girl Drifted Back Into Unconsciousness. 

After The Girl Fell Asleep, Ninja Brian Noticed The Ship On The Shore And Walked To The Couch, Where The Girl Laid.   
"Who The Hell Is This?" Brian Asked Quietly, The Other Gems Shrugged Before Noticing That The Gem Woke Up, She Sat Up And Looked At The Others Before Yelping And Backing Away, Eyes Wide With Fear.

"Whoa, Whoa, Don't Worry. Were Not Gonna Hurt You." Arin Reassured. The Gem Picked Up Her Bruised Hands And Signed With Them, But The Others Didn't Understand.

"Sorry.. We Don't Know Gem Sign Language." Danny Sighed, While Brian Just Gave The New Girl Death Glares. Arin Had An Idea And Went Somewhere, Before Coming Back With A Few Pieces Of Paper And A Pencil, The Girl Looked Confused Before Understanding And Writing Something Down, Her Hand Writing Was Messy But Understandable.

'Hello?'

"Hi! What's Your Name?" Arin Asked, Brian Rolled His Eyes At The Gem's Child-Like Behavior. The Gem Began To Write Something.

'I Am Angelite.'

"Well, Hi Angelite, I'm Arin" Arin Smiled

"I'm Danny." The Male Gem Added.

"That's Brian, He Doesn't Talk Much" Danny Added, And Pointed To Brian, Angelite Nodded In Understanding Before Finally Speaking.

"I-its Nice To Meet You All.." Angelite Spoke In A Gentle And Calm Voice, Which Surprised Them All, Even Brian.   
"I'm S-sorry I Didn't Speak, I Only Talk To People I Trust.. And, I Trust You All.." The Gem Said Quietly.  
The Other Gems Nodded, Then Realized Something.

"Wait, The Explosion Was Pretty Big, Why Didn't The Others Hear It?" Arin Asked, The Gem Replied Simply "Telepathy."   
"Wow, That Makes Sense.. Sort of." Danny Muttered, And Angelite Giggled.

"Uhh.. Angelite, Do You Want To Get Some Rest? Its Pretty Late." Danny Asked, And Angelite Thought For A Minute Before Replying.

"Alright." The Gem Whispered, Then Closed Her Eyes. Quiet Snores Soon Left Her, And She Fell Into A Deep Sleep.  
"Doesn't She Need A Blanket? Or Pillows?" Brian Asked, The Other Gems Shrugged, And They All Went To Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Angelite Meets Brian, Arin, And Danny.  
> \--  
> Please Comment If You Want More Chapters! :)


End file.
